Robot Lovers
by A Dark Secret
Summary: The nobles have made new robot lovers and are testing them on Kaname and Rido, but what happens when they don't get exactly what they ordered? yaoi shota


Warnings: OOCness, yaoi, shota, prolly some non-con.

-x-

Scheming nobles is a bad sign…

_It was a miserably sunny day for our four noble vampires. They hadn't slept in over 24 hours as they put the finishing touches on their product. Now all they needed was someone to test it out for them, but who?_

"I could ask Kaname." Aido said, perking up.  
>"Kaname, yes, but he wouldn't trust you. It would be better if it came from someone like Takuma." Shiki said thoughtfully. Kain nodded.<br>"We should also ask someone else for insurance. Rido would probably like one." He said.  
>"Yeah, I guess, but I'm not going." Shiki said.<br>"I'll go!" Aido said, eager just to get out of this damn room.  
>"Sounds good. Let's get ready to go." Takuma said.<br>"One more thing," Shiki said before they left, "Don't tell them it's from us, just suggest the site." He said. Takuma and Aido nodded before leaving.

-o-

"I'm coming!" Kaname called as he headed to the door. The ringing doorbell continued until he finally opened it. Takuma smiled brightly at him.  
>"Hello Kaname-sama." The blonde said brightly.<br>"Hello, Takuma-kun." Kaname replied, moving aside for the boy to come inside.  
>"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" the pureblood asked as he closed the door, taking Takuma's jacket. The noble shrugged.<br>"I just felt like visiting since I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you don't mind." He answered. Kaname shook his head and smiled.  
>"Not a problem. Are you hungry?" he asked.<br>"That depends what food you're offering." Takuma said.  
>"I was gonna make spaghetti and meatballs." Kaname answered.<br>"Sure. Sounds good." Takuma said, following Kaname down the hall to sit in the living room while Kaname split off to the kitchen.  
>"Have you ever thought about getting someone to cook <em>for<em> you?" Takuma asked as Kaname started a pot of boiling water in the next room.  
>"Eh. I don't want a bunch of awkward staff in my house." He answered.<br>"I understand. But what about like a lover?" Takuma asked again.  
>"Maybe. But you know it's hard for me to find a lover. Unless you're suggesting <em>yourself<em>, Takuma?" Kaname asked, smirking. Takuma blushed, but Kaname didn't see because he was still in the kitchen.  
>"Er, I was actually thinking about this site I found the other day. It has high-tech, personalized robot lovers." Takuma explained.<br>"Hmm, sounds interesting. The computer's upstairs if you want to open the site up so we can look at it later." Kaname said.  
>"Kay." Takuma agreed, getting up from his spot and going upstairs to the office.<p>

A while later Kaname brought them up their lunch and switched seats with Takuma at the desk. The blonde pulled up another chair beside him and began eating his lunch.  
>"Okay, first select the gender." He said. Kaname clicked male.<br>"Age?" Takuma asked, reading off the screen, though he had this pretty much memorized. The pureblood typed in 13 and Takuma smirked.  
>"Pedophile. Robot type?" the blonde questioned. Kaname selected <em>lover<em>.  
>"Personality?" Takuma asked. Kaname fiddled around with the settings for a few minutes until he was satisfied and clicked continue. Then was behaviour and habits, and a place for any additional comments. Finally Kaname got to create a look from various parts. He ended up with a cute boy with silver hair and amethyst eyes, and a slender feminine body. Takuma smiled.<br>"Looks good. Now you can save it to the account I made you. Your username is just your email, and your password for now is _spaghetti_, but you can change it in settings." Takuma explained. He'd had enough time before Kaname came up to explore the site and know these things, or he could have his own account for all Kaname knew, so it wasn't too bad that he seemed to know everything. Kaname clicked save and it asked him what name he wanted to save it as. He thought for a moment before typing _Zero_.

After Takuma left a few hours later, Kaname went back to his computer and opened up Zero's file again. He went back through everything, pleased with how it seemed to be. His eyes glanced down to the purchase button. After a moments hesitation he clicked it and filled in his credit card and mailing information.  
><strong>"Thank you for purchasing from us. Your lover's edition robot will arrive within the week. Please be sure to read the encased manual."<strong>

-x-  
>Ooh, what will happen next? If anyone can guess what Rido named his robot, well, I'll give you cookies or tell you a secret or take an idea. Whichever you'd like since some people would rather cyber cookies over spoilers ;) Oh yeah, you can make multiple guesses, but you only get the treat if you get it right on your <em>first<em> try.


End file.
